nuestra historia de amor
by metalovelor
Summary: Cedric tiene que seguir las ordenes de su amo.Elyon tiene que seguir su corazon en un mundo de mentiras y engaño. ¿seran capases de saber seguir el corazon y no la razon?
1. extraño encuentro

Nuestro encuentro.

Era de día. La luz del sol recae en un pueblo pacifico en donde los jóvenes no dejan de pensar en lo difícil de los estudios, claro, menos cinco jóvenes con problemas, tanto estudiantiles, como "raros".

Era de día. Pero no en MERIDIAN, hay el manto frío de la noche cubría las estrellas, como siempre. Hay un joven usurpador yacía sobre su trono. Su cara se posaba en sobre su mano derecha. Sus pensamientos no divagaban en el bien de "su pueblo", sonando algo irónico en él, pensaba en lo que sería del mundo entero si tenía un poder casi ilimitado.

Cedric – llamo. No espero nada. Siempre podía contar en que su leal sirviente estuviera a su lado, literalmente. – te tengo una misión especial para ti. – le entrego un antiguo y místico aumento, que según muchos había sido destruido hace años

La orden era una muy sencilla, imposible de no poder lograr cumplir. Llegar a la tierra, lugar al que el leal sirviente detesta más que su "otra forma". Pero era una orden, y lo que le era mucho peor, su Rey sabía eso.

Elyon terminaba un día de estudios arduo, laborioso… muy aburrido. Pero que importaba si tenia a su mejor amiga para hacerle compañía. Cornelia, su mejor amiga en toda su vida, confidente, media hermana. Eso era mucho mejor que tener que estar simplemente en clases. ¿Había algo mejor en la vida? Nada.

Llegaron a una biblioteca – no entiendo por qué tenemos que venir aquí – dijo en un tono muy aburrido. Si había algo más aburrido que una escuela eso era sin duda una biblioteca.

Es fácil – contesto su amiga – no todos tienen un muchacho guapo… incluso tiene una cola de caballo.

Pasaron hay unos minutos en los cuales estuvieron buscando ese libro. Incluso la nueva amiga de Cornelia, Will, estaba hay. Sin duda alguna sería un trabajo muy fácil, y era cierto, un el encargado de la biblioteca era muy apuesto.

Busco entre tantos libros como pudo, pero, sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que no tenía ni una sola pagina, un colgar. Lo tomo, como si nada, como una vulgar ladrona, daba igual, sus amigas ya no estaban hay.

Tardo un tiempo antes de que Cedric pudiera pensar en quien podía ser la princesa, hermana de su amo. No paso mucho hasta que una joven se le acerco diciéndole que ella había tomado su collar, que más que nada le proporcionaba miedo.

Aun con el consentimiento de Cedric ella devolvió el collar, y de paso ayudo a su compañero - ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó-

Cedric – dijo.

Ese nombre me gusta más… aun que no lo creas yo era así hace tres años- dijo mientras veía su anuario escolar. Los recuerdos más preciados para ella, como los de ahora, eran siempre estar con su mejor amiga. Las noches con su amiga en alguna de sus casa, las bromas entre si. Incluso estaba una foto de su grupo en una disección de ranas.

Ella dejo salir más de una sonrisa. Aun pendiente de dar a Cedric cada uno de los libros que le pedía - ¿_Cuántos años tendrá_? – se preguntaban. Mientras le daba unos libros de historia, seguro algo irónico.

Su mirada pasaba por el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella. Tenía la figura de un hombre normal. Rubio, alto, esbelto y con modales. Con una voz fría y muy calculadora. Pero eso era lo de monos… ella se distrajo.

¿Podrías pasarme uno de esos libros si no te incomoda? – pregunto el hombre.

Ella se había distrito completamente en sus pensamientos- Estiro sus brazos rápidamente hacia delante por impulso. Esto hizo que la escalera frente a ella se precipitara aun lado. Haciendo, además, que Cedric cayera.

Era algo calido el momento, ella sentía sus labios casi unidos a los suyos, tocando su nariz. Era su momento, en un rápido movimiento extendió su cabeza hasta dar con sus labios, era calidos, pero tenia un sabor que ella no podía reconocer.

Para el eso era un grabe error, lo sabía. Reprimió un severo enojo en contra de l chiquilla frente a ello, pero no reacciono. Pronto la joven extendió sus manos en el cuello del hombre, intensificando el momento… grabe error.

Lo siento, yo no debí – Cedric se levanto súbitamente, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a su "alteza". Esta se levantó, pero jimio al poner sus pies firmemente. Su rodilla derecha se había dañado por la presión de Cedric – Déjame ayudarte.

La tomo entre sus brazo. Ella estaba con su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, normales. Se lamento un poco, sentía que dar un beso y llevar en sus brazos a una linda dama le aria sentir algo, pero nada.

Es una habitación apartada de todo lo demás, seguro era su oficina. El saco unos vendajes para ponerlos en su pierna. Aun que el no se sentía con presión, ella tenia muchas ideas en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Eran más de una idea, y cada una se esfumaba con la velocidad en que llegaba.

_Le cuento a Cornelia, no ella me diría que debía estar junto a mi para verme. Le digo que siento algo por él, no, pensaría mal de mi, lo connosco muy poco. Muevo un poco mis piernas, no, seria igual que lo otros y de seguro que seria muy doloroso. Platico de algo… pero de ¿De qué? De su edad…_ - se paro en seco.

Él la miro con ojos fríos y penetrantes, se acerco cada vez más hasta poder unir una vez más sus labios con su princesa – no me importa la edad, si tú quieres… - un beso de parte de ella detuvo sus palabras. No quería oír más.

Ya esta, no creo que tengas problemas – los pensamientos de Elyon se esfumaron. Impresionantemente no sentía el dolor en su rodilla – perdona por lo de hace un rato – Cedric se disculpo, en el fondo no sentía ganas de disculparse, si solo ella no fuera alguien a quien necesitaba viva.

No importa, da igual. Estas vendas si funcionan rápido – Dio unas patadas al suelo para probar que tan bien estaban. Seguido de una culpa por "maltrato a la propiedad".

Déjame seguir ayudándote – dijo Elyon, mientras tomaba unos libros de unas mesas. Su mano hacia un ademán de que subiera por las escaleras, a lo que Cedric accedió antes de poder decir algo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron a compartir unas rizas – regresa cuando quieras- Cedric decía esto mientras se despedía de Elyon. Fingió pena, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Y ella necesitaba tener sus ideas bien claras.

Era otro día de estudió normal. El timbre aun no anunciaba la tortura… el día de aprendizaje constante – lamento haber tenido que dejarte hay sola, tenia algunos asuntos que necesitaba resolver – dijo Cornelia mientras seguía los pasos de su mejor amiga.

No es nada _no te sonrojes_ no pasa nada aburrido _solo un gran momento en vida_ no conocí a ningún chico en particular ¡_solo me beso! SSSIIIIIII_ – decía, y pensaba, Elyon.

Ya se, que tal si te invito a unas donas – decía Cornelia, sin sonar como una petición y como si no esperara respuesta alguna de su mejor amiga.

Cornelia, sabes que no me gustan las donas – reprocho Elyon.´

A ti no, pero conozco a un muchacho con cola de caballo que si – termino Cornelia, sabía la respuesta.

Claro, por que no – Elyon estaba muy impaciente a que la tortura… las clases acabaran.

La próxima vez dime cuando quieras besarte con alguien, quiero estar hay – ¿Cómo? Nadie los vio ¿O si? – Elyon, eres mi mejor amiga, lo se todo de ti… y la próxima vez no te toques los labios por mucho tiempo, no te quedes con una mirada perdida y ¡invítame a ver tu beso con el galán! ¿Quién fue, el de la librería, un chico que te encontraste fuera, ya lo tenias y no me lo dijiste? Dime, dime.

Elyon no podía dejar de pensar en lo primero que dijo Cornelia, su cara era tan roja como un tomate pero ella pensaba mucho más en algo de mayor importancia – _25, 30, 35, no, esto no_ prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie – Cornelia no podía entender el signado verdadero de esas palabras. Pero era una promesa.

Su alteza, esta es la figura de su hermana – Cedric estaba de rodillas ante su amo, mientras demostraba una foto de la única soberana de todo Meridian.

Excelente – Phobos demostraba una sonrisa macabra, la única sonrisa sincera que conocía.


	2. un futuro nublado

**W.I.T.C.H. no me pertenece, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

-Elyon – llamo, una mujer tras una puerta – despierta. Ya es hora de ir a la escuela.

-Si, mamá… espera, ¿Qué? – Elyon se puso su ropa, apresuradamente.

Ya estaba lista para irse. Aun podía recordar la noche anterior en la que conversaba con su amiga Cornelia sobre ropa, moda, música y chicos. Solo omitió cierta persona que conoció hace unos días.

-Mama, ¿Has visto a Cornelia? – Elyon bajaba a toda velocidad a la cocina.

-La bella durmiente al fin se despertó – decía Cornelia, mientras comía una rodaja de pan.

-Cornelia, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – pregunto Elyon. Para luego casi atragantarse con la comida.

-Fácil, una apuesta. Te levantas y sales corriendo de casa hasta la escuela o nos vamos juntas – Dijo Cornelia con tranquilidad.

-y… ¿Quién gano? – pregunto Elyon.

-yo por supuesto – dijo su más grande amiga en tono victoriosa.

-Mamá, ¡apostaste en contra mía!

-No es su culpa, nos pareció una apuesta segura, con los ruidos y ronquidos de anoche supusimos que no dormirías nada – dijo el señor Brown mientras llegaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué ronquidos? – Pregunto Elyon – yo no escuche nada. En lo absoluto.

-Amiga, vámonos o de seguro pierdo la apuesta, por lo menos me quedan energía para vencer a una serpiente gigante – dijo Cornelia evitando responder a lo ultimo

Las clases no fueron nada fuera de lo común para Elyon. Siempre sintiéndose frustrada con las tareas, el tedio de los bravucones de la escuela, más distanciada de Cornelia. Ya casi no hablaba ni con sus amigas Hay-lin, Irma, Tarani o la nueva, Will, si es que aun se les puede decir amigas.

Los minutos ya eran horas en comparación con los días pasados. El sarcasmo de Irma, las observaciones de Tarani, los dibujos de Hay-lin. Siempre se preguntaba sobre esos días, como si de pronto algo las separara.

Conocía de problemas juveniles, pero eran semanas y no días, tenía suerte si ellas no estaban platicando de cosas "importantes" por que entre amigas se cuentan todo, pero eso no era "todo".

Aun así no era rencorosa, ni mucho menos alguien que se pone a llorar cuando algo malo pasa. Ese día solo quería hablar con su amiga, de algo, lo que sea y que por una vez no diga algo como "lo siento Elyon, tengo algo importante que hacer".

-Elyon, espera – una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos – vamos a una cafetería.

Era su amiga. Al menos era mejor que nada. Hay volvían las risas, las bromas sanas y la posibilidad de poder liberar el estrés. Aun siendo el mismo estilo de platica, para ambas, siempre era las platicas más interesantes del mundo.

-Dime Cornelia, de ganar la apuesta ¿Qué ganas? – pregunto Elyon.

-Fácil – respondió Cornelia, con aires de grandeza – quedarnos a dormir toda la noche.

-Y… ¿De perder?

-Limpiar las hojas durante el otoño - las dos se pusieron a reír ante esto último.

-¿No crees que era un precio a pagar muy caro por no dormir temprano?

-Para nada. Además hay ruidos que no me dejan dormir.

-¿Ardillas?

-Más o menos. Oye, aun has dicho quien es el galán que te robo un beso

-Bueno, no es que sea algo raro – dijo Elyon – _Solo no se si podría ser mi padre – _pensó.

-Ni que fuera un vampiro.

-Cornelia… deja de ver Crepúsculo.

-Pero si Edward es tan bello, no me importaría si succionara hasta la última gota de la sangre de mi cuello. Aun que el tierno y protector hombre lobo no esta nada mal. No es justo ¿Por qué no soy como Bella? Y lo más importante ¿Quién fue?

Elyon hacia tiempo mientras tomaba su malteada y justamente cuando se disponía a dar todos los detalles…

-¡Cornelia! Tenemos que irnos, rápido – Caled apareció de la nada llevándose a Cornelia, y con ella, la confianza.

Definitivamente eso ya es como cualquier otro día. No le importaría si fuese por que su amiga tiene una cita, lo en tiende, pero cosas absurdas como "tuve que ayudar a Hay-lin", "estuvimos haciendo la tarea con Tarane". Esas son cosas en las que ella podría ser participe.

Camino por unas horas esperando a que su amiga la llamara por teléfono, que la encontrara en algún supermercado, pero nada de eso. Lo que si era mucho más seguro es que al anochecer solo quería poder sacar esa depresión.

_Cedric ya estaba muy cansado, pero una orden era una orden. La fatiga en ambos peleadores en la arena se podía notar. Al igual que él, Caled, no podía darse el lujo de perder y morir._

_En un último intento se fueron a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue Caled quien dio los primeros golpes, hasta que sus costillas lo hicieron detener. Antes esto Cedric pudo tomar su mano derecha y romperla._

_Los intentos de Caled por liberarse era vanos, los dos ya estaban muy cansados y solo era cuestión del que pudiera seguir en pie más tiempo, solo para matar al otro._

_Ya cansado y con un brazo roto, Cedric tomo a Caled por el cuello, y elevando hasta que sus pies no toquen el cuelo, termina por cumplir su deber, ante las miradas perplejas de las guardianas._

En el centro del tiempo y de todos los mundos. Donde el tiempo pasado, presente y futuro chocan eternamente en un solo lugar se terminaba de dar una junta para poder determinar si las acciones de las guardianas era la más correcta, sin poder llegar a algo concreto.

-Oraculo, ¿Te pasa, algo? – dijo una dama con forma antropomórfica.

-Es solo que eh podido ver el flujo del tiempo de las guardianas, Phobos, Elyon, Meridian y la Tierras, pero… - hizo una pausa.

-¿Pero…? – pregunto su leal compañera. De manera que prosiguiera.

-Muchos destinos llegan ha chocar en un solo lugar, la coronación de Elyon. Incluso ahora eso me ha impedidor ver cosas que antes podía.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Sabes que las guardianas podrán proteger a la princesa. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-No es la poca experiencia lo que me preocupa. Eso lo que… no puedo ver el futuro hasta llegar a eso. El "desenlace", me refiero a eso. Últimamente, solo he podido dar con la muerte e Caled

-Sabes. Cuando muchos sienten temor o sienten que todo se pierde, recurren a una cosa. La esperanza.

Los dos miraron el cielo, perdiendo sus pensamientos en la blancura de las nubes, que pueden versé infinitamente desde cualquier ángulo, tan apacible, como devastadoras.

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre espero unos cuantos Review.**

**Por cierto. Un ser antropomórfica es un animal o objeto (digamos un juguete) que podría ser medio humano, o tiene las características semejantes (como el habla o que camine en dos patas aun que su especie lo haga en cuatro). Por si no lo sabían XD.**


End file.
